Servers within data centers often process high value information, and many organizations' revenues depend upon continuous, uninterrupted processing of that data. Power metering, IPLM (Intelligent Physical Layer Management), environmental control, asset tracking, and security measures reduce unnecessary operational risk, along with its associated potential negative impacts to the organization and its customers.
Information technology staff must also determine existing, new and planned equipment venues quickly and accurately. Such timely determinations save operational expense, facilitate uninterrupted continuity of business operations, and increase the return on the ongoing investment in data centers.